Extraordinary Thinking
by NotSoAverageWriter
Summary: Naruto never thought about how many ways he could be caught off guard on his way to the academy, or how exposed he was in his tiny rundown apartment...now he can't remember why he felt safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**What a useless child.**

A boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blonde unruly hair could be seen walking away from a building many are familiar with, the academy. Were promising civilians go to hopefully become ninja for the village hidden in the leaves. The 12 year old boy was walking looking down with a dejected look on his face.

"Why do i even bother coming here its not like im going to pass" The boy said. He was sad maybe even crushed because the one and only person who he thought he could trust failed him. Iruka sensei the first teacher to not discriminate him. But why is he discriminated you ask? Well you see this isn't a ordinary boy, this is Naruto Uzumaki demon of konoha, but in reality he is Naruto Uzumaki depressed 12 year old who doesn't have enough money to survive past the week.

The village hidden in the leaves is home to a population of 80,000. One of the largest ninja villages in the world, but majority of the population are civilians and civilians are scared of what they don't understand and they don't even have the slightest clue as to what a jinchuriki is. Well i can tell you, it is a human who has a bijuu sealed inside of them using fuinjutsu. Basically a human acts as a cage to a beast. But if you told that to a regular person you would lose them on the first sentence and then be called a "demon lover".

Naruto turned around as someone called his name. "Hey your naruto right?" said the kid. He was wearing the average civilian clothes you would see on any other person.

"Yea what's up?" asked naruto with slight excitement in his voice hoping to have a real conversation with the boy and maybe even make a friend!

"Kaneko sends his regards HAHAHA" From behind naruto another boy appeared and punched him in the back of the head and could be heard running away with the other boy laughing. Naruto held his hand up to his head breathing in through clenched teeth.

"Oww" Naruto turned as the two boys continued to run and he watched as they soon turned a corner and disappeared. Naruto slowly turned around and continued to walk to his home, as he was walking people selling goods or just walking stopped talking to stare and see who would wear such bright clothes. As there eyes trailed up they soon recognized his face and would scowl and glare just like any other day, but this didn't affect the boy as he had been glared at his whole life.

What was on his mind right now was who that kid Kaneko was, it soon dawned on him that it was a kid from class. In fact it was the very same kid who only scored higher than naruto by 2 points, if naruto didn't attend that class Kaneko would be the dead last and not him. That made Naruto smile, but soon that smile was gone as a random civilian walking past pushed his shoulder and said "What a you smiling about huh?"

Naruto realized he should never have came this way, he should of just stuck to the alleyways but his luck, he forgot. "Nothin sir" Naruto said withdrawn.

"Yea thats right nothin now get out of here before i make you brat" Naruto speed walked away just wanting the day to end already hoping that nothing else would bother him. Through narutos peripheral vision he saw black streaks jumping. He looked up and saw what looked like people jumping from building to building, curious as to what could make them move in such a rush he followed them as fast as he could.

He soon realised that he will not be able to keep up and gave up. Looking back up to see if they were still there he was disappointed to realise they were all gone. "Damn it i wanted to see what was going on" with a pout he kept on with his trek towards home. As he passed a grocery store he smelt the fresh fruit that was just laid outside that same morning.

Moving towards the fruit he was about to pick one up when his hand was slapped hard. "Get your grubby hands away from my merchandise kid or else theres gonna be a problem" Said a old man.

Naruto looked up and said "But sir im hungry, and i can afford it look!" said exasperated.

"I know damn well you definitely don't have enough now keep walking." Said the old man now starting to get mad.

"But i d-" "Right_ now._" Said the old man cutting poor Naruto off.

Naruto ran away tears threatening to come out of his eyes he soon realised if be runs anymore his food problem definitely won't be solved. He quickly realised he might have enough for Ichiraku ramen, taking out his frog wallet he dumped out his coins into his palm. He counted all of them soon realising he had enough, the young boy could jump for joy if he wasn't already sprinting towards the one place that gave him food at a affordable price and didn't discriminate him for what he was holding. Naruto turned the corner and immediately smelled his favorite food.

"I wonder if naruto will be coming by today" Said a women behind a stove cooking miso ramen.

"Why do you ask?" The older man with grey hair questioned.

"Well i just made this miso because i assumed naruto would be here, but he hasn't been showing up as much any more and now i-" Before the young girl could finish they heard their favorite customer screaming only 2 feet away.

"HELLOOOO AYAME CHAN, OLD MAN TEUCHI ANY ONE HERE?" Naruto bellowed out.

"Heh well look who showed up, you give him that bowl you have and i will start cooking in the back ok Ayame?"

"Ok" Ayame replied already walking towards the counter were Naruto just couldn't hold in his energy. Just as Naruto was about to yell again. Ayame came from around the back holding a bowl of miso ramen. "Hello Naruto kun how are you?" Ayame said while placing the bowl of miso on the counter in front of Naruto

"Aah im fine, can i have 3 miso ramen pleeeeassse you know this isn't enough for me!" Naruto said while demolishing the bowl of ramen.

"A Hokage needs all the food he can get to grow!" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen staring straight at Ayame with his infectious smile.

"Ha of course it isn't why don't you have a little more faith in Ayame chan eh?" Ayame stated with a smug grin while grabbing the bowl Teuchi just finished from behind her back.

"Thanks Ayame chan." Naruto starts to pick up the insane pace thanking the stars that at least Ichiraku can give a good meal and not overcharge him."

"So Naruto kun how come you haven't showed up in a while i hope it isn't because our ramen is getting worse." Ayame said with a fake sadness.

"Whaaat?? Never!" Naruto said with scared eyes thinking Ayame was actually sad.

"Well i got scared that out number one customer might be gone for good." Ayame said while dropping the fake frown and smiling at Naruto as he was almost done with his food.

"Sorry its just that i don't know if gama chan can take Ichiraku every day." Naruto said with fake anime tears.

Ayame giggled and said "Its ok i wasn't really scared"

Teuchi then came from the back with the last bowl of miso ramen.

"Ah perfect timing thanks old man!" Naruto said while inhaling the last bowl of ramen.

"Its no problem at all my boy!" Teuchu said with a genuine smile. Ayame watched the exchange with a smile which quickly disappeared.

"Um naruto." Ayame said with a real frown.

"What's wrong Ayame chan?" Naruto said while looking up with ramen hanging from his mouth.

"Well its just that you said you didn't have any money, has the hokage not been giving you any anymore?" Asked Ayame scared that even the Hokage would hate poor Naruto and take away his rent money.

"No he has its just...rent has been a little higher recently so i haven't been able to afford coming here and be able to pay the landlord...sorry i wish i could come here more but-"

Ayame cuts him off. "You have nothing to be sorry about its perfectly ok, alright naruto kun?" She said while under the table throwing the bill in the garbage.

"If you say so" Said Naruto unsure of her words.

Ayame changed the subject and they both talked for a few more hours until it started to get dark out.

"Thanks again Ayame chan." Naruto thanked her while smiling his first real smile of the day.

"Its no problem at all naruto kun your always welcome" said Ayame warmly. Naruto started walking and turned his head and raised his arm waving a backwards goodbye.

"Goodnight Ayame chan, and tell Teuchi i said the same." Naruto said now starting to walk away.

"Ok good night Naruto Kun!" Ayame yelled down the street while waving.

Ayame watched as Naruto turned a corner and disappeared heading for his home.

"When are they going to give that poor boy a break he doesn't deserve this, he even told us! His landlord raised his rent, and we both know the red light district can't-"

Ayame turned and hugged her father.

"The best we can do is give him a warm environment to grow up in and to support him." Ayame said while her father sighed and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now 6pm and naruto was just around the corner from his house after a great meal from Ichiraku, as naruto was thinking about the ramen he just ate he saw movements on the buildings agian, only this time instead of 1 person every couple of seconds it was 3 people.

Now this really got naruto's attention but there's no way he could follow them, not in his wildest dreams but he could probably get a better view if he was up there.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed and quickly ran around the corner to his apartment building and ran straight up the stairs and was on his way to the roof door when suddenly a old lady steps out from around the corner and stops him by holding the back of his jumpsuit.

"Hey what gives let go!" Naruto said while squirming trying to get out of her grasp.

"I should of known a trouble maker like you would come up here, lucky you i was already coming from up there." The old lady stated with a evil grin on her face.

"What do you mean trouble maker i just wanna go on the roof to look at some ninjas!" Naruto said with disbelief because 1 month earlier he stopped pranking people in favor of showing up to the academy on time.

"Now why would you need go look at some ninjas huh? You actually think you have what it takes to be a ninja?! Now get out of here punk before i call some actual ninjas who can finish the academy" She harshly stated before dropping him on the floor. Naruto lands with a thud right on his face.

She sneers as he slowly gets up. "What a little fall hurt you? Oh please i bet my son could fall off the Hokage monument and still be fine" His landlord said while staring down at him as if he was garbage.

Naruto looks up at the old lady angry but decides against hitting his landlord because he doesnt feel like living in a cardboard box on the streets again. So he gets up and walks back to his apartment which is conveniently just down the hall from were he just was.

He pulls out his key and puts it in the door knob but as he pushes the key in the whole door opens.

"What the hell..." As he walks in he realized the place is trashed, but it already was so he looks down and picks up the floor board to see if his valuables are still here. He lifts it up and the box is still there, naruto sighs in relief as he puts the plank back in the floor when he realizes it won't fit anymore.

He looks down to see a ramen cup holding the plank up. He picks up the ramen cup and throws it in the corner of the room and puts the plank back down gently. Naruto walks to the bathroom but stops.

"If i take a shower now im just going to get dirty again from the bed."

Naruto decides to take a shower in the morning and lays down on his mattress. As he is laying down he looks over at his window and decides he wants a nice breeze while sleeping so he gets up, walks around the garbage and opens the window.

A gentle Breeze comes through and the garbage smell almost disappears for a second. He lays back down on his dirty mattress and sighs.

"I wonder why that lady was up there...probably trying to figure out how to get down the stairs the stupid hag." After around a hour Naruto falls into a dreamless sleep until he hears a growl.

"What the..." Naruto looks around and finds himself in a sewer.

"How the hell did i get-" Naruto was cut off by a loud noise that immediately stops him in his tracks. Naruto looks around trying to find the source of the loud ringing, but it seems as though its coming from every direction. The noise gets increasingly loud until he can't handle anymore and covers his ears with his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Naruto yells out as he drops to his knees holding his head in agony. The sound dulls and in the far reaches of the sewer he hears a loud animalistic howl. He can't hear it any longer that a few seconds but that few seconds was enough for questions to start flying through his head 'What was that', 'How did i get here', 'Were is this noise coming from'. Then suddenly he sits up in his bed.

"..."

Naruto observes the room, seeing nothing he gets up fast and walks towards the window and looks out from the side. Seeing nothing he closes it and places some glass plates on the floor right under the window so if anyone walks in he will hear them step on the plates. He looks over at his bedroom door and slowly walks towards it with a kunai in hand checking left and right he surveys the living room and finds nothing unusual.

He heads to the front door when he hears walking coming towards the front door. Naruto takes a cushion of his couch gets in and places the cushion on his head. With a little crack he looks and waits...the walking gets closer, and closer and...then it walks right past.

He hears a door open then close down the hall. He gets out quick and looks out the front door, he sees no one so he rushes back in. He heads straight for the kitchen and slowly slides the fridge in front of the door. He looks at it for 2 seconds before moving the couch in front as well. He heads back to his room dodging all the garbage on the floor without looking.

He walks in his bedroom while looking all over the door frame.

'A wire would be very helpful for the bedroom door...' He thought when suddenly he remembers how 3 years ago the old man took him to go fiahing. He looks around his apartment and eventually finds old wire from the fishing rod. He ties it near the bottom of the door and has it set to pull the second glass plate in between the one under it and the one on top so it will make plenty noise if someone trips it.

He looks around and nods before laying down on his mattress with a kunai in hand. He falls asleep within seconds.

The next morning Naruto wakes up slowly opening his eyes. He surveys his room acting asleep. Finding nothing he gets up immediately. He first checks to see if he is alone in his apartment, after checking the apartment and finding nothing agian he walks over to the bathroom and gets in the shower while holding his kunai.

He puts his kunai next to his bar of soap, and starts washing as quickly as possible.

"..."

After exactly 5 minutes he gets the kunai and walks out and while quickly drying his hair he stops.

"What the hells wrong with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The hells wrong with me."

Naruto questioned himself while looking at the kunai he was holding.

'Well you never know someone might break in again.' Naruto thought bitterly.

Forcing the thoughts on why he's so anxious out of his head for now he makes his way to his room while subconsciously stepping over the wire on the bottom of his bedroom door. He looks at his alarm clock while getting dressed. While putting on his favorite orange jumpsuit he looks at it while putting his first arm in. Right as he goes to put the second one on he realizes he can't. 'I can't wear this it would be the easiest thing in the world to spot me in...but i don't have any other clothes. I could learn how to hunt and that would save a decent amount of money that i could use for reasonable cloth-' Naruto looks at his alarm clock.

"Im going to be late again." The clock read 8:39 am. You see the average academy starts at around 8:45 am, and Naruto lives in the red light district so its a 20 minute sprint if he's lucky with no street vendors walking around with there goods in there carts getting in the way.

Naruto finished getting dressed and walks over to the front door to see his fridge and couch blocking it. Naruto stares at it before turning around walking back to his bedroom.

'Guess i can go down the fire escape.' He thought while stepping over the wire and plates without looking. Now looking down the fire escape.

"I hope it doesn't break." He says gazing down at the old fire escape. He takes one step down but looks across the alleyway and notices that the building is alot more closer then he realized, in fact he could probably jump it if he tried.

"Hmm" Thoughts of last night play back in his mind as he remembers those ninja running on top of the building going at insane speeds. He walks backwards until his back hits the wall, he pushes off as hard as he can accidentally using chakra sending him almost over the whole next building.

"Oh crap that was close" He looks behind him and sees how far he jumped. Confused on how he just jumped and almost cleared a building he soon realizes that he used chakra to strengthen his muscles.

'I guess Iruka sensei was right, ninja can use chakra to do incredible things...' Naruto thought while continuing his treck to the academy. He soon realized its a straight shot from his house.

'No wonder ninjas take roofs instead of the ground, its way easier!' Naruto thought with amazement while flying through the air.

Chakra jumping is a skill that jounin usually teach there genin after month or so after graduation.

'If only i tried this a couple years ago...atleast i know i won't be late for the last 2 weeks.' Naruto half way to the academy slows down realizing that his feet are starting to hurt.

"Ninja must have pretty strong legs to be jumping around like this all the time." Not able to continue Naruto stops and sits down rubbing his feet. He looks down and notices cracks on the ground were he landed.

'Wait...if i use the same amount of chakra that i used to jump right before i land it would stop my speed almost all the way. So my feet wont hurt from flying into the ground...' Naruto thought while staring at the cracks on the ground. He suddenly launches himself twice as high and cleared a whole building, right before he lands he sends the same amount of chakra to his feet that he used to jump. Naruto lands with a little bounce in his step, instead of trying to catch himself and not falling over he sends himself flying again.

Each time he lands he uses a little bit less chakra on landing to see how much energy he can save, he soon finds himself coming upon the academy. He jumps from the last building landing in the yard in front of the academy with a slight crouch still leaving some cracks.

'Damn i will have to practice if i want to stop basically leaving a trail.' Right as Naruto lands a few students jump in surprise as the didn't expect such a loud noise all of a sudden. A few other students saw Naruto land and were left speechless.

"H-h-how?" A boy stuttered out while looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto turns his head and looks at the boy immediately recognizing him as same boy from yesterday that distracted him so Kaneko could punch him in the head. Naruto walks up to the boy.

"I can teach you if you want." Naruto says with a shy grin while rubbing the back of his head. The boy gave a wide smile and exclaimed.

"Ok!" The boy replied happily. Naruto looks at the boy and says,

"Ok so the first step is-"

'This will totally help my grade in class!' The boy thought.

Naruto's smile disappeared as he quickly did a low spinning sweep kick knocking the boy off balance. As the boy was in the air starting to fall back Naruto did a axe kick straight to the boys chest causing the boy to immediately hit the ground _hard._ Naruto looks down as the boy rolls on his side holding his chest trying to breath.

Right as the boy hit the floor Kaneko walked around the corner with a few of his buddies and saw the kid that helped him yesterday on the floor with Naruto looking down at him with a frown. At first Kaneko was shocked but that shock soon turned to anger as he yelled to Naruto

"What the hell did you do him you freak?!" Kaneko turned to his friends and said

"Go to class i got this" His friends all grin and turn around walking in the academy. There were now a few more people who saw the dead last completely destroy the boy. Needless to say they were speachless, i mean the boy on the ground had a higher grade which ment he was better...so how did naruto completely turn the boy into a pill of sad trash on the floor? The students started talking to each other.

"Did you see what he did?"

"Yea he beat that kid in seconds!"

"Not that, didn't you see him come flying from that building and land all the way over here like it was nothing?!"

"No way..."

"And how did he move so fast, i dont even think mizuki or iruka sensei have moved that fast before..."

Kaneko could here them all talking.

"What the hell are you saying huh? No way the dead last could do any of that its not even physically possible dumbas-" Kaneko cut himself off as his eyes widened, he saw Naruto use one foot to push himself from his spot flying straight towards him.

Naruto got from one side of the yard to the opposite in seconds. While flying towards Kaneko Naruto does a round house kick extends his left leg slamming it in Kaneko's stomach while passing before stopping suddenly and using chakra to send himself flying backwards into Kaneko.

Narutos elbow slams into Kaneko's mid back, and he falls to the floor immediately with Spinal cord damage, internal bleeding from the broken ribs puncturing the liver, and multiple other injuries. Naruto slowly fixes his stance and straightens up.

'I should hurry up to class now' Naruto speed walks into the academy heading for his class. He walks in and looks at the clock, it reads 8:45.

2 seconds later the bell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto surveys the room with his eyes flying everywhere scanning faces. Sakura gets up out of her chair and walks up to him.

"You were almost late, shouldn't you show up earlier?" Sakura asks Naruto.

Naruto turns his head and looks at her.

'She actually saw me walk in?' Naruto looks over to Sasuke's seat.

'So she is only talking to me because she couldn't sit next to Sasuke.' Naruto thought turning back to her. Sakura started to get nervous because of his stare so she says,

"Arent you going to comment on that?" Naruto looks at her as if she's dumb.

"You got up out of your seat, walked all the way over to me...to tell me i should show up earlier." Sakura starts twiddling her thumbs,

"When you say it like that you make it sound as though im dumb..." Naruto continues to say nothing just looking at her with a blank face. Sakura drops her hands and points at him.

"I am not dumb!" She says screaming. Naruto replies,

"I said nothing."

Sakura grits her teeth,

"You implied it by staring and saying nothing!" Naruto half turns to see what time it is on the clock above the classroom door,

"By that logic every one in the class is calling you dumb." Sakura turns to look at the class and sees them all staring at her. Sakura blushes and yells,

"W-well at least im not late every other day!" Naruto instantly responds back.

"Iruka sensei is dealing with a child that had a pretty serious injury, he obviously isn't going to show up exactly on time if a emergency concerning one of his students take place, therefore he won't be here to teach us at 8:45 so i shouldn't have to waste my time sitting here doing nothing when i could be doing something productive." Sakura opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Naruto.

"Either way i came before the bell rang so this whole argument is invalid." Sakura quiet now just looks down embarrassed. Naruto looks at her with no emotion and says,

"Sit down Iruka sensei is here." Naruto says to her. Sakura looks over at the door and sees nobody,

"Stop trying to look smart he isn't even here dumbas-" Iruka sensei walks through the classroom door rubbing the side of his head as if he has a headache.

"Please sit down in a seat Sakura and stop screaming its too early to listen to it" Iruka says while sitting down at his desk while Mizuki walks in shortly after.

"What about Naruto?" She asked.

"What about Naruto." Iruka replied. Sakura quickly turns around expecting to see Naruto,not seeing him she kept turning until she saw him all the way in the back corner sitting near the window. Naruto was staring at her as if she was a puzzle and he was trying to figure it out.

'Maybe she is trying to prove to herself that she isn't inadequate by being better than me...' Naruto's eyes squint giving her a look that makes her turn around and walk back to her seat. After that incident class proceeded as usual, alot of review because it was nearing the end of the year.

Right before class ended Iruka got up from his desk and said,

"So as you all should know by now your going to be taking the graduation exam in 2 weeks, and i just wanted to let you know that if you feel as though you are not as prepared as you should be." Iruka looks straight at Naruto.

"You can head to the ninja library. They have tons of books that you can use to take advantage of and better yourself as up and coming shinobi." Iruka says walking around his desk. The class started standing up getting ready to leave.

"On monday were going to be reviewing the substitution jutsu, have a good weekend everyone." Mizuki says.

Everyone got up and started walking out the classroom. Naruto walked by Iruka and was about to leave before he felt a hand on his shoulder, immediately tensing up Naruto's heart started racing. Naruto slowly turns around and saw Iruka smiling. "Good job today naruto you actually stayed awake for the entire day." "Thank you Iruka sensei." Naruto said relaxing a little now.

Naruto turned around and walked out the door.

'Whats up with Naruto, why is he acting so strange?' Iruka thought to himself.

Naruto walked down the crowded hall with his heart pounding again.

'So many different angles, the boy with the brown shorts could easily stab me in the side, and the crowd wouldn't even realize i was hurt they would think its a prank. With his angle he could get a clean shot while other peoples arms would cover-'

Naruto's thoughts continued while he kept dodging people on his way out taking great care to touch no one. Soon Naruto reaches outside and quickly scans the entire crowd. Right as he is about to be finished and jump away he recognizes one old man. Starting to walk towards the old man Naruto thinks,

'This is the one guy who could send me to Torture and Interrogation because he is suspicious of me, i better act dumb.'

"Hey old man!" Naruto yells while running towards the old man.

"Ah hello Naruto boy how was class?" asked the old man.

"It was good, Iruka sensei told me i can go to the library and learn stuff in case i forgot, that's were i was about to head."

"Oh so you don't have any time to speak to this old man anymore huh...its ok you don't have to." The old man said wiping away invisible tears.

"Ah no no i didn't mean it like that of course we can talk!" Said Naruto waving his hands frantically in front of his face.

"I knew you would change your mind!" said the old man smiling, Naruto looks at him and sweat drops.

"How about we skip the walk, is that ok Naruto?" Asks the old man straightening his white robe.

"Yea im fine with it." Naruto says while grabbing the old mans arm one second later they disappear in leaves, or as ninja call it the body flicker technique. The old man and Naruto appear in a office.

"Um Lord Hokage Homura said he would like to hold a-" The lady is cut off by the old man.

"Im Sorry can this wait?" Hiruzen asked his secretary.

"Of course Lord Hokage" She replied instantly

"Thank you and can you make sure no one comes in?" Without saying anything she exits the room and closes the door.

"Man what's up with her..." said Naruto while sitting down in a chair opposite of Hiruzen's desk. "Naruto."

Naruto suddenly knew that this wasn't a ordinary meeting.

"I know what you did to that boy this morning." Naruto looks at the Hokage while hundreds of excuses run through Naruto's head. In the end he decides to not lie because the chances that the Hokage is bluffing are slim, and if he's caught lying it might be at the expense of his life.

"What about him..." Naruto asks with silence after speaking.

"You flew at him going high chunnin speeds round house kicking him in the chest breaking his ribs, puncturing his liver which caused internal bleeding, bruised abdomen, and tons of other injuries that i would have to get a medical ninja to explain for me because the extent of damage done to his body in 2 hits-oh my how could i forget" The Hokage said, now rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"..." Naruto looks at him trying to figure out if he should plan a escape route out of the village in case he gets sentenced to death. Because from these injuries it sure sounds like the boy was killed.

The Hokage looks at Naruto with sad almost disappointed eyes and says, "The elbow strike..."

Naruto now having a escape route that utilizes the sewers to his advantage by-

"He won't be able to become a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves...he won't be able to walk, he will need help going anywhere. His spine was completely broken in half, and with the sorry state of our medics right now, im not even sure if he will ever be healed fully."

The Hokage explains before taking a long drag of his smoking pipe.

Naruto now understanding why the Hokage is telling him this.

'He wants me to feel bad and have remorse for the child...if i play along i might get something out of this.'

Naruto looks down depressed and says slowly,

"I didnt mean to i-i just...i was mad at him because he hit me yesterday and today he called me dead last...they have always called me a dead last. I know i am! But...Why do they have to point it out all the time." Naruto gives a sad sigh while looking down. The Hokage gives Naruto a sad look as if he failed him.

"I mean i wouldn't even be the dead last if the lousy clone jutsu wasn't so weak..." Naruto rants to himself. The Hokage gives him another sad look and-wait too weak?

"What on earth are you talking about Naruto?" Asks the Hokage. Hiruzen is a leader of a entire village and thinks the clone jutsu has atleast some good qualities going for it, and here is Naruto saying its to weak for him.

"Yea its too weak at least for me...i have way to much chakra and can't grab that tiny little portion of chakra for a clone, i end up overloading it because the jutsu is so weak." Naruto said like he was stating the obvious. Hiruzen looks at Naruto and thinks,

'Of course why didn't i think of that.'

"Naruto im sorry for making you feel bad, i just wanted you to know what your actions have caused and that you were sorry. I can see that it wasn't necessary. Im sorry, so with that being said i have something i want to give you."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" Naruto asked while looking at Hiruzen with sad eyes.

Hiruzen said nothing as he got up from his desk and went over to the painting of the 4th Hokage.

"WHAAT YOUR GIVING ME A LOUSY PAINTING!" Naruto said while putting his hands on his head with wide eyes.

Hiruzen lifts up the painting to reveal a safe, he quickly does the combination and pulls out a huge scroll.

"Um Old man what are you doing..." Naruto asked while staring at the huge scroll the 3rd Hokage was holding. Hiruzen walks back to his desk and opens a drawer pulling out a normal sized scroll. Hiruzen opens the huge scroll and glances at it before writing something quickly in the normal scroll.

"Naruto what im giving you is a A rank ninjutsu that has been categorized as a forbidden technique because of the amount of chakra needed to perform it." Hiruzen said while walking around his desk holding the scroll.

"Why? If i can't even use the E rank clone jutsu how can i use this?" Naruto legitimately asked Hiruzen.

"It is called the shadow clone jutsu, im giving it to you because you cannot use the regular clone jutsu since it uses too little chakra. Jounin have died from chakra exhaustion from usingthe shadow clone jutsu." Hiruzen explained while handing the scroll to Naruto.

"Oh..." Naruto said while slowly grabbing the scroll as if he was scared of it hurting him.

"Be extremely careful when your practicing this. Read through every sentence multiple times until you are one hundred percent sure you understand it." Hiruzen said giving Naruto a serious look.

"Im not joking naruto this could ki-" Naruto cuts off Hiruzen saying,

"I get it ok im not stupid!" Hiruzen smiles at naruto and chuckles.

"Ok naruto boy, that's all the time i have left. Right now apparently i have a meeting to go to." Hiruzen stated while opening the door to his office. The secretary had her hand held up as if she was about to knock on the door.

"Come on Naruto boy i cant leave you here alone in my office." Hiruzen said chuckling. Naruto smiled and ran right past Hiruzen while waving and yelling,

"See you later old man!"

Naruto exited the building and started sprinting away before jumping high in the air landing on a roof.

'I should head towards one of those old training grounds that were abandoned. I wonder why people stopped training there.' Naruto thought while jumping from building to building. After a couple minutes of jumping Naruto found himself staring at a completely desolate training ground that had definitely seen better days.

'Oh that's why.' Naruto thought while surveying the entire area.

'No ones here, i guess i should start practicing.' Naruto pulled the scroll out of his pocket and opened it. For a A rank jutsu it surprisingly didn't have that long of a description. Naruto read through the whole thing 4 times before standing up. Naruto quickly put his hands in a cross symbol and said quietly,

"Shadow clone jutsu." All around naruto tons of puffs could be heard. Naruto spun around counting atleast 40 clones.

'Nice.' Naruto thought.

"Search the area just encase someone was watching." Naruto told the clones. All the other clones nodded before turning and jumping into the forest.

'I wonder if my chakra returns to me.' He thought while rubbing his chin. Naruto created a shadow clone once agian and had it dispel. When the clone dispelled all the other clones got the message and dispelled at the same time. Naruto immediately fell to the ground knocked out with the veins going to his head bulging.

Naruto awoke with a pain in the back of his head. He looked around and found himself in a sewer.

'Its the same sewer from that dream i had last night...' Naruto slowly got up and started walking forward. The farther Naruto walked the more loud a rumbling noise got. Telling himself that he should check out the noise he eventually found himself staring at huge pillars with a paper that said "seal" on the pillar in the middle.

"No way..." Naruto said with disbelief in his voice. Behind the cage two huge red slitted eyes opened staring at Naruto.

"**Stop it."**

"..." Naruto stared at the eyes with his mouth open.

'This can't be a dream, i can feel everything and-'

"**What did i just say. My patience is running thin child."** Naruto now getting a intense feeling of dread as the eyes got closer stopped trying to analyse everything. The eyes got closer and closer until Naruto could make out the body for the eyes.

The nine tailed fox puts its head right against the pillars.

**"Your sloppy...stop flaunting your intelligence, it doesn't make you smarter. It makes you foolish."** The nine tails stated while staring at Naruto with a evil look. Naruto frowns.

'He is right...i have b-'

The nine tails cuts off Narutos thoughts and says,

**"I know im right, now stop assuming you are. If you really were intelligent you would know that blasted _Hokage _is starting to get suspicious of you."**Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

**"You act as though you are suddenly smart because of your own actions."** The nine tails said with mirth in his voice. Naruto now not afraid anymore yells up to him,

"Who else could it be, its my brain i control my own thoughts!" The nine tails takes its head off the pillars or in his case cage and lays down.

**"That loud ringing noise you heard last night."**"...What about it?" Naruto asks now skeptical of the tailed beast in front of him.

**"It wasn't just a noise, that was someone or _something_ entering your mind. That ringing was it forcing itself into your head, that in itself is not usually possible...i guess that's**** why it hurt your puny brain."**"What the hell did it do crawl through my ears?!" Naruto exclaimed not believing the beast for one second.

**"Know who you are speaking to _human..._it wasn't a physical force going in your tiny head, it was a...hm what's the word you humans call it...Ah yes a soul, from were i was sitting it looked as though a soul forcefully entered your brain and changed a few things."** The nine tails explained while tapping his chin in annoyance.

"And you did nothing?!" Naruto said in a rage.

**"How do you think you are alive right now, i flooded this place with my chakra so you wouldn't go brain de****ad. I tried to flush it out but all it ended up doing was healing you."**"I heard you growl for a second...that was you releasing your chakra wasn't it? I remember the ringing disappeared when you did that." Naruto explained not feeling the intense dread anymore.

**"****You are correct. Don't expect any more favors _human_ because that was were my kindness ends. Now leave"**Naruto awoke in the middle of the training ground with sweat covering his body.

'Why did i pass out to begin wi-' Naruto's train of thought was cut short by 40 memories of himself running in the forest from all different angles.

'Oh so instead of chakra returning its memories...wait' Naruto created 2 shadow clones.

"You on the left, henge as a civilian girl." Naruto told the clone.The clone nodded and henged into your average genin with the forhead protector and everything.

"You on the right, henge as a civilian boy now." The clone did as instructed by Naruto.

"Follow me and say nothing." Naruto said with a dead serious look. Naruto jumped away from the training grounds with the henged clones following right behind him. Naruto soon found himself looking at Konoha's ninja library from across the street on too of a roof. Naruto henged as Iruka sensei and jumped down, both clones following.

Naruto entered the building with the clones and walked up to the front desk.

"Ah hello Iruka how can i help you?" The librarian asked with a smile. Naruto smiled and said,

"You can help me by helping some of my old students here. You see the apparently have been having trouble with chakra control EVEN THOUGH I REMEMBER TEACHING THEM!" Naruto yelled while turning around threatening to punch his own clones in the head. Both the clones put there hands up and gave a nervous smile.

The librarian laughed and said,

"Ok in the back left is the genin section, everything is labeled and neat you should find everything without trouble Iruka, including your little genin." Naruto smiled and said,

"Thank you." Naruto turned around and said with a evil smile.

"Your going to thank the Librarian right? She didn't have to take the time out of her day to help SOME SNOB NOSED BRATS WHO COULD REMEMBER THE SIMPLEST OF INSTRUCTIONS!" The clones quickly turned to the librarian and bowed,

"We are very grateful you have decided to help us today, thank you." Both clones said while giving Naruto a dirty look.

"Oh its no big deal, thank you both." The librarian replied.

Naruto turned around and started walking towards the genin section, both clones quickly turned around and ran to catch up to their "sensei".

Naruto entered the genin section and whispered to the girl clone,

"Read everything you can on chakra exercises and control." The girl clone nodded and walked off to find everything on chakra exercises and control. Naruto turned to the clone henged as a boy now.

"Find everything on ninjutsu and ninjutsu creation." The boy clone nodded and walked off. Naruto turned and walked out of the genin section and was going to walk right by the librarian when she called out,

"Wait Iruka!" Naruto turned around and said,

"Yes?" Naruto replied now feeling strain for holding the henge for so long.

"Have those genin figured out their element yet? Because i heard that the chunin exams this year will have people from that new village, you can never be to careful." The librarian said looking worked.

"Hmm no i don't think there jounin leader has even considered in yet." Naruto said calmly, but in reality he was getting nervous now because he had no idea what she was talking about and his head was starting to feel a little woozy.

"Well when you can give them these, i really don't want to have to see them get too hurt. It always breaks my heart seeing them fight over something so pointless." The librarian explained now handing Naruto two small pieces of paper.

"Thank you i will give this to them tomorrow, they were going to review there notes tomorrow at the academy anyway." Naruto put the papers in his pocket and started walking away.

"Thank you agian, you have been very helpful have a good night." Naruto said now walking out of the library. Right as the doors closed behind him he dropped the henge and breathed out.

'That was close...well the library closes at 6 so i guess i can practice jumping with chakra and not leaving cracks on the ground.' Naruto thought to himself while jumping up onto a roof across the street.

'I wonder if i will remember everything they read...' Naruto thought while jumping from roof to roof.

'I guess i will see.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto jumps through the window in his bedroom panting hard. He walks out of his room and notices 2 clones of himself sitting at his kitchen table eyes closed.

"Which one of you read about chakra." Naruto asked staring at them both with questioning eyes.

The clone sitting closest to him stood up and stared at him.

"Dispel." Naruto ordered. Memories of him sitting in the Konoha library reading everything on chakra soon came to him. Chakra control, chakra techniques, chakra paper, element types.

'So that's what the paper the librarian gave me is for.' Naruto thought while pulling out 2 small pieces of paper from his pocket. Naruto looked down at it before pushing chakra into the paper. The paper cut into two pieces right down the middle.

'So wind.' One corner of the paper suddenly had a spark before turning to ash.

'No...Wind _and _fire. I wonder if a single jutsu can use two elements.'

"Ok dispel now." Naruto said while looking at the other clone preparing himself for the new memories.

"Wait." The clone said still keeping his eyes closed.

"What." Naruto said looking up at the clone like he just said the strangest thing in the world.

"When the other clone dispelled i realized i had alot of useless information that would take you a while to sift through so im getting rid of it right now." The clone said patiently eyes still closed.

"...Ok" Naruto said with a sweatdrop while walking around the kitchen table and looked up at his cabinets.

"There's no food there." The clone said with his back to Naruto.

"Im going to go get some then, don't dispel until i get back." Naruto walked over to his bedroom window and jumped out disappearing from sight.

_One hour __later_

Naruto was sitting at his table eating a cup of ramen while looking at his clone.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked now seriously considering just punching the clone.

"..." The clone says nothing eyes closed.

"I said are you do-" The clone cuts off Naruto by falling onto the table snoring with drool coming out of his mouth.

Naruto gets a tick mark on his head before punching the clone in the back of the head. The clone dispelled and all the memories of reading in the library about, ninjutsu creation, basic information on genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and how hand seals change the chakra in the body came to Naruto.

'Maybe i should create a jutsu...' He thought now sitting by himself in his apartment eating ramen. After finishing eating Naruto crossed his fingers creating 10 clones.

"Train chakra control until next week." He said while walking towards his bed.

"And no sleeping!" He turned around and yelled before walking into his bedroom and laying down on his bed.

'Next week i should create clones to practice creating jutsu, and while they stay in the apartment i can practice tree walking and water walking. Perfect.' Naruto thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_2 weeks _later

For Naruto time seemed to pass alot quicker then it did before he started training seriously.

'The graduation exam...it feels like just yesterday i was getting told i failed and must stay a extra year.'

'I will **not **fail it this year. I never want to have to come back to this building after today.' These thoughts ran through Naruto's mind as he expertly jumped from roof to roof on his was to the academy. Hopefully for the last time.

'These corrupt teachers might still fail me unless i get perfect scores.' Naruto landed behind the academy before walking around and entering, learning from his past mistake of just landing in the middle of the yard were everyone can see him.

Naruto quickly made his way to class hoping to avoid the crowded halls. He entered the class and looked around for a seat. Seeing 4 empty seats Naruto chose the one next to Sasuke Uchiha the number one rookie of the year. After sitting and saying nothing Naruto looked at the clock and saw that the bell was about to ring.

'Sakura and Ino might actually be late for once.' Naruto thought with slight suprise. Distant footsteps could be heard running down the hall before 2 people shoved there body's through the classroom door at the same time.

"Ha im first Ino-pig i get to sit next to Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura screamed out while looking immensely happy.

"Yea right billboard brow i definitely came through the door first." Ino stated with a smug look.

"You can both sit next to him, now can ya shut up!" Kiba yelled towards the girls while holding his nindog Akamaru's ears.

"Shut up Kiba no one was talking to you!" Sakura screamed.

"Yea!" Ino yelled backing her friend up. Both slowly realised he was actually right and made there way up to were Sasuke usually sat.

"Naruto get out of my seat stupid." Sakura said with a growl while looking down at Naruto who was sitting next to her precious Sasuke-kun.

Naruto slowly got up and turned his head looking down at Sakura.

"Make me." Naruto said while looking right into Sakura's eyes.

"...I was just joking Naruto you can sit there." Sakura said with a nervous laugh while shrinking away from Narutos frightening look.

"..." Naruto watched her retreat before sitting back down trying to tune out Ino's voice as she attempted and failed at getting Sasuke's attention. The bell rung and Iruka walked in with Mizuki following right behind him both holding a stack of papers. Setting the papers down on each of there desks both looked up towards the class and gave a smile.

"Today your going to be taking the graduation exam i hope you are all prepared for it." Mizuki said with a small smile.

"We have been going over the basic three for two weeks now so if you feel as though you are not ready then that is your own fault." Iruka said looking at every kids face trying to gauge a reaction.

"But i have no worries because i know all of you can pass this." Iruka said giving a genuine smile trying to give a slight confidence boost to the few kids who might need it.

"Lets do a quick review on the transformation jutsu just to make sure everyone is caught up." Iruka said pulling out a clipboard. Most of the civilian kids groaned while lining up in front of Iruka. All of the clan children said nothing getting up and moving to the front of the class.

"Ok first Sakura, transform." Iruka said staring at Sakura ready to write.

"Alright here i go. Transform!" She said trying to sound confident. There was a poof were Sakura was standing, the smoke dissipated revealing Iruka.

"Transform into me?" Iruka wrote something down. "Good job." He said with a smile.

"Yes i did it!" Sakura exclaimed. All of her fears of not passing the test disappearing.

"Ok next up-" Iruka continued through all of the kids before getting to Naruto

"Alright last one, Naruto transform." Iruka said while staring at Naruto ready for his transformation.

"Into what." Naruto said staring right back at him.

"Hmm well most kids transformed into me, why don't you try doing something a little more unique." Iruka said with a tiny smile forming at his lips.

"A little more unique huh? Ok." Naruto said trying and failing to hold a smile.

Naruto put his hands in the correct seal before a loud crash was heard outside.

"What was that!" Mizuki said running over to the window.

A figure came flying into the window breaking it sending Mizuki onto the floor.

Everyone gasped. A man wearing the 4th Hokages clothes stood while holding a 3 pronged kunai. The man had blond hair that looked strangely like the 4th Hokage's...actually his whole face looked like the-

"L-L-Lord 4th?!" Everyone screamed out.

"Hurry we have to go all the tailed beasts have escaped, Lord third has already died we must go immediately!" The 4th Hokage yelled out. Everyone in the room had wide eyes before quickly stumbling over to the legendary man.

"Grab on i can teleport you all to a safe place, we cannot waste any time!" He yelled out.

Once everyone was around the 4th Hokage with bewildered looks he poofed away leaving Naruto laughing while holding his stomach.

"How was that Iruka sensei?" Naruto said in between his own laughter.

"Heh that was honestly an amazing transformation good job." Iruka said smiling wide trying to hold in his laughter.

"The window breaking was even fake too i just had the widow open and put a tiny genjutsu over it." Naruto explained as the broken glass poofed away leaving the window perfectly normal. All the kids were speechless as Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Mind if i see it again?" Iruka asked with real curiosity.

"Sure." Naruto said. Without making seals Naruto poofed into the 4th again this time with a sign that had a chibi Naruto pointing to the class saying dumbasses.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said while going back to his seat hoping to get some rest before the test. All the other kids still dazed from the whole experience sat back down. Mizuki got up while holding the back of his head.

"Okay i think everyone is ready for the graduation exam now." Iruka said while helping Mizuki to his seat

'Okay they bought it good.' Naruto thought while sitting back down in his seat.

'That damn fox was right i shouldn't be trying to clear my image. I should be hiding amongst my old one.'


End file.
